hiddensunfandomcom-20200214-history
Forgotten Series/Creatures/Nations
Angel The angel is the most powerful of the magic creatures. They control one certain element or power. They can also heal. They are rulers of the dead, yet protectors of the living. Gaurdians of all creatures and are spirits of good people who have passed on. It's extremely rare to see one. Artsalla This angel is not the most powerful, but if they put their mind to it, they can work their way up. They work through the arts. Some draw, some sing, others play instruments. Either way, they always carry around their art. They are joyful and non-violent. They reject any battle and always try to stay together. Dark Angel The dark angel is basically an angel, but mean and evil. They control one element or power. They can rip lives, instead of heal. They are very powerful. These are angels who have lost their way and can't find their way back to the "light". They are the enemies of Angels and most of teh time, are teh reason behind the battles within nations. Demons Usually evil, these strange creatures love pranks and sometimes death. They're always into fights and constantly carry swords, maces, or their own claws as weapons. Demons come in many forms. - some are a cross between an animal and a human. Their only desire is for darkness. They hate Magic-Swordsman since it is their mortal enemy and can instantely kill them. Dhampir These are the offsprings of vampires and humans - half vampire and half human. They are incredible strong like vampires, but not as fast as them. They tend to be very agile and smarter than humans or vampyres and are often called Vampire Protectors or Guardians. They are always loyal to vampyres and will do anything they say. Dragon Ryders These are humans that are marked from the moment of their birth with their dragon tattoo. This tattooo can be almost invisible until the age of ten, where it is when many humans find out what they truly are. They are connected to their ''dragon through a strong bond and fate will always lead them to ''their ''dragon egg, which will evetulally hatch in their presence. Through their bond, a rider is able to call their dragon and even acquire power from them. Elves The creators of magic and have many secrets. They can talk to animals and are erasitably beautiful. They are very magical and historic creatures, always tending to help and try to keep peace among others. Most of them live in groups and tribes and keep away from others as much as they can to not be among their violence and troubles. They have a very long life expentensy and age very slowly. Their skins are mostly pale and have dark hair. Faeries These creatures are in many ways like angels; they have wings, can be good or bad, and usually specialize in one power. The one big difference is that faeries can become small or normal-sized in a snap. Faeries may seem weak and fragile, but don't doubt their power or magic. They know the secrets of the forest. If one if left alone, they can easily be outstrenghten, but if they are together, tehy are almost unbeatable. Ghosts Dead spirits of many creatures whom just cant find the light to become an angel or cross to the other side, or they were evil and sentenced to eternity roaming the world dead. A lot of species seek them for advice or secrets or forgotten history that nobody else knows off. Some of them are very wise while others will only haunt and terrorize those they can. Links These half humans and half spirits. They can create bonds between other creatures. They make other people slaves, maids and other servants agianst their will. Links can't cause love relations and their bonds can be broken by love. They also have the power to talk to the dead and are powerless against any ghosts. They can teleport through short distances trhough others' minds. Magic Swordsmen These people are humans but have the power to use magic through their swords or any other of their magical weapons that they make themselves. They have no rights to poses the power of anything else except their magic sword and potions. They are known for being the enemy of demons. Mermaids They live in the water. They are strongest there. They can talk to water creatures too. Only strong mermaids ahve teh power to transform into. Some people use them as slaves because in the water they are very strong. Shape-Shifter These strong, agile people can morph themselves into any creature or person. They especially like animals. You never know when you are with the real thing, or the shapre-shifter so bewear, there can be light and dark forces. - '''Riokuvins ' shape shifting creatures. Love to change into animals the most. They are fast, cunning, and strong willed. Their eyes change color depending on their moods. Some very powerful shape-shifters can control and read the minds of other animals. Spirits Most people use these misunderstood people for spying because they can pecome invisible and intagible. - These creatures are the controlers of certian elements and are very powerful but they can be captured and controled. They can see people's auras and detect feelings, they tend to get overwhelmed around darkness and evil. Valkyries These half human and half bird peopll are warriors. Their magic only comes from the arts. Their wings are long and beautiful and very powerful. They can always feel the prsence of others except angels. They can communicate with their own species through their minds no matter the distances. Vampyres These creatures are blood suckers. Mysterious. They are typically on the bad side, but some are good. They have incredible speed and direct sunlight can badly hurt them, and even kill them if not treated. They age very slowly and can live for many years. Witches & Wizards They are very powerful, but not as powerful as angels. Unlike angels who control one element, they use spells. Only very good witches can do spells without having to say the words. They are very powerful with their wands and only strong ones can do magic with no material. Werewolves These are typically bad, but some are good. They are humans, but on the full moon they transform into a werewolve where they destroy anything in their path - even their best friend. Only very mature werewolves can transform at their will. Mostly live in packs lead by a human and deputy.